particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathleen's Fishing
Kathleen's Fishing were a Dranish alternative rock band active between 4229 and 4241. The group released four studio albums in addition to a compilation album. They were, in chronological order Fuelled by Poems (4230), The Cascade (4232), The Van (4236) and Say No More (4239) and Looking Backwards (4245). History Early career Kathleen's Fishing have the origins in a meeting between frontman Rhys Moyle and bassist Cai Pritchards at a local inn in their hometown of Llanes, Dranland. Pritchards was close friends with Moyle's older sister at the time and it was her who introduced the pair. Shortly afterwards, Moyle and Pritchards began playing music together in their spare time. As they improved, the pair decided they wanted to form a band and placed an advertisement in the local newspaper for a drummer. Garth Evanson responded and the three named their band 'The Fishermen'. Baddon 'Billy Bob' Gwilliams did not join the group until eighteen months later. The Fishermen managed to secure a gig at a small-scale music venue, where Billy Bob was in attendance. After watching the threesome play, he approached them with some advice. According to Moyle in an interview later in his career, Billy Bob told him to 'stop bothering with the guitar because it was distracting him from singing, he said he could play guitar and let me be the man at the front'. Billy Bob joined the band in May 4228, when they adopted the name 'Kathleen's Fishing' after his mother. This line-up of Rhys Moyle (lead vocals/guitar), Baddon 'Billy Bob' Gwilliams (lead guitar) Cai Pritchards (bass guitar) and Garth Evanson (drums) remained for most of the rest of their career. ''Fuelled by Poems'' (4229-4232) After being signed to the independent record label Downturn in September 4229, Kathleen's Fishing immediately began work on their first album. Featuring several songs written by Moyle and Pritchards during their initial period as The Fishermen, the record was titled Fuelled by Poems and was released on 8th May 4230. While touring for the album, Billy Bob formed a relationship with keyboardist Anabella Robasan. Despite the opposition of Moyle, who is rumoured to have severely disliked her, Robasan began playing alongside the band. In addition to keyboard, she also played percussion and harmonica. ''The Cascade'' onwards (4232-4241) Robasan also contributed vocals to two tracks from the band's next album The Cascade, which was released on 15th December 4232. Before the band embarked on tour for the album, it was reported that the relationship between Robasan and Moyle had become toxic with the former refusing to speak to the band's frontman even on stage. Eventually, this began to affect her relationship with Billy Bob and the couple split in the middle of the tour. Robasan left the band and the songs on which she sang vocals were dropped from the setlist. Her keyboard parts were played by session musicians, notably Lindsey Stevens who later became a part of the grunge group Billy Bob's Dirty Boyz alongside his bandmate. The release of The Cascade marked an important period in the group's history. It was the first album they released through the major record label LRP and provided them with a platform upon which their future success was based. In January 4241, the group took what was described at the time as 'a two-year hiatus' to allow them to pursue separate projects. However when the period was due to end, Billy Bob made clear he would not be rejoining Kathleen's Fishing. As a result, the remaining three members collaborated with indie group Konks to create Friendly Flight. Discography Category:Musical artists Category:Bands